SOMEDAY THEY'LL KNOW
by Lore Stewart
Summary: OS. AU. En su primer día en la Universidad, Isabella Swan conoce a Edward Cullen. Durante su primer día varios de los alumnos se encargan de contarle datos de la vida del atractivo y platónico chico, sobretodo Jessica Stanley quien lo reclama como suyo.


**SOMEDAY THEY'LL KNOW**

 **RESUMEN:** En el primer día en la Universidad, Isabella Swan conoce a Edward Cullen. Durante su primer día varios de los alumnos se encargan de contarle datos de la vida del atractivo e imposible chico, sobretodo Jessica Stanley quien lo reclama como suyo. OS. UA

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yosólo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

El primer día en la Universidad de California. Isabella soltó un suspiro de frustración cuando se tropezó con una basura inexistente en el pasillo. Volvió a suspirar cuando miró el reloj y descubrió que sólo tenía diez minutos para llegar a su primera clase de su carrera profesional.

—¡Diablos! —gritó entre dientes y empezó a correr al aula asignada.

Durante el receso de diez minutos que tuvo corrió hacia el baño para revisar su maquillaje, no era de las chicas que se tomaba su tiempo para aplicarse capas y capas de maquillaje pero dado que era el primer día de clases tampoco deseaba dar la impresión de ser desaliñada.

Cuando estaba saliendo del baño hacia su próxima clase, lo distinguió: Cabello alborotado y de un extraño color entre café y naranja, un porte derecho y relajado que le daba apariencia de un caballero de siglos anteriores, su mente estaba por volar hacia como sería su cuerpo debajo de esa ropa cuando fue abruptamente empujada. Genial.

—Lo siento, lo siento, estaba distraída —comenzó a disculparse una chica delgada, su vista se fue hacia la blusa con dibujos de gatos que ella usaba.

Isabella le sonrió suavemente y le restó importancia.

—Oh, está bien. También estaba distraída.

Su mirada se fue hacia el chico atractivo que había visto, ahora él se encontraba observando su celular con el ceño fruncido mientras varias chicas revoloteaban a su alrededor tratando de llamar su atención. Soltó un suspiro comprendiendo que él era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

—¿Es atractivo, cierto? —le pregunto la chica acomodándose sus anteojos y enfocando su mirada en el chico —, ¿Lo conoces? —Isabella negó rápidamente.

—¿Tu lo conoces? —la chica le regalo una sonrisa risueña —. Todo el mundo lo conoce. Es estudiante de segundo año en Relaciones Publicas, tiene casi veinte años y cómo puedes observar es muy popular entre las chicas, las cuales parece soportar muy bien. Se llama Edward, Edward Cullen.

—Es guapo —fue lo Isabella respondió, alejo su vista del chico atractivo y observo a la chica de anteojos —. Soy Isabella, éste es mi primer año de universidad.

—Soy Ángela Webber, ¡También es mi primer año!

Después de la corta presentación y una muy corta plática, Isabella se enteró que Ángela estudiaba Economía y si sabía de aquél chico era porque tenía conocidos unos niveles más altos y obviamente, remató que todos lo conocían.

Isabella corrió hacia su siguiente clase y quedó con Ángela para juntarse en la hora del almuerzo y seguir conversando, algo le decía que ellas se llevarían muy bien con el paso del tiempo.

Isabella pensó vagamente en el chico que le había quitado el suspiro. Sí que era atractivo, no había duda de tal hecho. Pero pensaba que toda esa perfección a simple vista podría ser un arma de doble filo, después de todo, la belleza no lo es todo. Así que la chica fantaseó sobre sus defectos y luego se encontró riendo por su falta de concentración en clases y que su fijación en el chico parecía una obsesión. Eso la hizo temblar y regresar su atención a sus clases.

Ella estaba acoplándose a la infraestructura de la Universidad, había preguntado por la ubicación de la biblioteca y había hecho el plan de hacer una visita a la que sería probablemente su nuevo escondite. Oh, bueno, después de todo al estudiar Literatura Inglesa definitivamente se volvería su lugar favorito de toda la Universidad.

Aunque intentó quitarse de la mente a Edward Cullen, no lo logró. No porque no pudiera, era porque al parecer ella no era la única que había fijado la vista en él. Escuchó a varias chicas hablar sobre él, pasando jugosos datos y compartiendo sus planes de conquista.

Por algún motivo eso la enojó pero enseguida movió la cabeza alejando ése sentimiento, no era como si ella estuviera volcando su mente en conquistar al chico. Ella definitivamente no lo conquistaría, no sería parte del montón. Simplemente dejaría que las cosas sucedieran como debieran de suceder.

Mientras estaba con Ángela sentada en una de las mesas del comedor que la Universidad les ofrecían a sus alumnos, escuchó los cuchicheos subir de tono cuando Edward Cullen apareció en el lugar y lo atravesó para sentarse con sus compañeros. Su caminar era endemoniadamente cautivamente.

Una chica que estaba en la misma mesa y quien era una de las amigas de segundo año de Ángela soltó un gritito y un suspiro de ensoñación.

—Es tan guapo —inquirió mirando al chico como si de una obra de arte se tratara.

Gimió hastiada. Pensó si así era como también ella se veía cuando pensaba o su vista se dirigía a él, porque realmente la chica le estaba pareciendo patética. Ese sentimiento desapareció cuando se sintió culpable al juzgar a la chica cuando ella también lo había visto de esa manera.

—Sí, lo es —se limitó a responder.

La chica que se llamaba Jessica quito la vista del atractivo chico y fijo su vista en la castaña. Lo que salió de la boca de Jessica, no lo esperaba.

—Es mío —aseguró mirando a Isabella con los ojos casi furibundos.

Isabella aguardó por un momento en silencio recuperándose de la advertencia de Jessica, una chica morena y con dientes muy notables. Definitivamente no la imaginaba con aquel caballero andante.

—Oh. Yo no lo sabía —murmuró suavemente, disculpándose.

—Tranquila, ella no es su novia —intervino Ángela, dándole a Jessica una mirada de desaprobación al hablarle de esa manera a la castaña.

—Aún —aclaró Jessica, regresando la vista a su amor platónico.

Isabella probablemente soltó un suspiro de alivio con la aclaración de la situación.

—Estoy con él en clases de redacción, es tan inteligente y amable —Jessica soltó un suspiro —, hace un año que compartimos clases, no comprendo porque no me ha invitado a una cita —la chica frunció los labios, confundida. Mucho. Porque eso de alguna manera lastimaba su vanidad.

Isabella tampoco podría darle una respuesta, no la conocía bastante, pero Ángela sí.

—Tal vez tenga novia.

Tanto Isabella como Jessica miraron a Ángela como si lo que dijo fuera imperdonable, tanto que la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Es guapo, amable ¿Realmente alguien así puede estar soltero? —explicó sacudiendo las manos nerviosamente, sintiéndose cohibida ante la mirada de las chicas, sobretodo de la de Jessica.

Jessica podía ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponía.

—Además, escuché por el pasillo que él tenía novia.

Jessica soltó una risita —Esos son sólo chismes —estableció adoptando una postura relajada —, sí yo fuera su novia, no lo dejaría ni por un segundo —manifestó mirando sus uñas.

Para Isabella esa declaración pareció demasiado verdadera, tanto qué le dio escalofríos.

Empezó a divagar sobre lo que ella haría si fuera su novia. Sin lugar a dudas, no sería una novia celosa y controladora como Jessica, le daría su espacio y confiaría plenamente en él. Claro, no del todo para parecer tonta, pero sin llegar a los extremos. Movió la cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en su realidad.

—Oh, vamos. Él ni siquiera es tan guapo —reprochó un chico que estaba cerca de su mesa —.Escuché que viene de una familia que fabrica y vende sustancias ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? Es por eso que tiene tanto dinero como para tener ése auto último modelo.

—¡Claro que no! —Jessica lo defendió—. Lo que pasa, es qué tu eres un envidioso, Mike.

Isabella soltó una risita por lo bajo, divertida de escuchar algo tan patético como lo qué el tal Mike había contado, de hecho le pareció poco sensato de su parte hacer tales insinuaciones que no solo comprendían a Edward sino a su familia entera.

Cómo hija de un policía, ella sabía lo importante que podrían ser ése tipo de declaraciones. Podían meter a cualquier persona en problemas.

—¿Eres de nuevo ingreso? —el chico ignoro el reproche de Jessica y observó a la castaña con una sonrisa un tanto extraña —Soy Michael Newton, estudiante de tercero.

—Isabella, y sí, éste es mi primer día —respondió ella por educación.

—Bueno, supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

Ella asintió y observó al chico regresar a su mesa.

La personalidad tranquila y reservada de Isabella le impedía ser buena para formar vínculos sociales, en preparatoria sólo tuvo dos mejores amigos: Alice Brandon y Emmett McCarthy, los cuales habían tomado rumbos distintos. Alice se había ganado una beca para estudiar diseño en una universidad de Milán y Emmett había obtenido una beca deportiva en la universidad de Massachusetts.

Pudo sentir una mirada sobre ella y eso la hizo regresar su vista hacia Jessica, Jessica la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que le gustaste.

La castaña se limitó a alzarse de hombros.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a mi clase de Redacción —entonces Isabella recordó que Jessica compartía clases con aquél adonis y sintió un poco de envidia. Observó a la chica acomodarse su escote y mirar que no tuviera nada en los dientes —, ¡Nos vemos!

Con una sonrisa en los labios también se despidió de Ángela y acordaron verse al día siguiente.

En clases conoció a una chica llamada Tanya y ella era la personificación de Jessica, pero de primer año. Aquella rubia había hecho un gran trabajo como investigadora y sabía muchos detalles de Edward: su fecha de nacimiento, cuantos hermanos tenía, las ocupaciones de los padres del chico, dónde había estudiado la preparatoria, sus gustos musicales y así continuaba la extensa lista qué a su vista parecía muy superficial.

Había tantas chicas enamoradas platónicamente de Edward Cullen que ella dudaba que no hubiera alguien que estuviera obsesionada con él. Así podrían ser amigas, porque ella no consideraba que estuviera obsesionada con él. O no tanto como las demás. Es decir, ella podría pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera él y dormir tranquila.

Se regañó a sí misma y se prometió qué enfocaría la atención en sus estudios, después de todo para eso estaba ahí. Su pasión era la literatura y tenía que orientarse, pues a Charlie (su padre) no le alegraría estar pagando su matrícula simplemente para que su hija se enfocará en un chico.

Eso podía hacerlo al final de clases y tal vez a la hora de dormir. Ojalá su mente fuera tan buena con ella y la dejara soñar con Edward Cullen. Sonrió y negó de nuevo comenzando a frustrarse.

" _Concéntrate_ " se dijo y empezó a tomar notas.

Al final de clases decidió ir hacia la biblioteca. Estuvo encantada mientras observaba la infraestructura del lugar y se fascinó al ver tantas repisas llenas con tantas obras. Quería saltar de alegría pero se tranquilizó a ella misma al notar que no era la única en el lugar.

La primera hora únicamente se enfocó en conocer el lugar y saber las ubicaciones de cada área. Ella era una chica que prefería los clásicos, no ignoraba la literatura moderna pero sin duda su favorita eran los clásicos. De hecho en su mochila llevaba un ejemplar de Orgullo y prejuicio.

Miro su reloj y supo que aún tenía tiempo para llegar a su casa. Había sido un día largo y cansado, como cualquier primer día, en ese momento deseó un baño caliente y su cómoda cama. Caminó hacia una de las mesas de la biblioteca, la cual estaba alejada y le brindaría la tranquilidad que deseaba.

Después de varios minutos leyendo sintió la presencia de alguien cercana a su mesa.

—¿Eres nueva? —Isabella alejó su mirada de las páginas de su libro y buscó con la mirada a la persona que rompió su tranquilidad. Ella no se enojó. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si el dueño de la voz era Edward Cullen? —. No te había visto antes.

Él tenía una sonrisa de lado, eso lo hizo parecer más atractivo de lo que ya era. Percibió que su pregunta guardaba un tono bromista y amistoso.

—Sí, es mi primer año —respondió.

Cerró su libro y le prestó toda su atención al cobrizo. Él jugueteó con su cabello y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Soy Edward Cullen.

Su voz sonaba tan suave, ella quería decirle que lo sabía pero no lo hizo, quería continuar con esa plática tan extraña. Después de todo el chico había ocupado gran parte de su mente en el día.

—Isabella Swan.

La postura del chico se relajó y se volvió confiada, ella cambio su mirada a una risueña.

—Ése es un nombre precioso. Espera…, no me digas qué te gusta que te llamen Bella.

De hecho así era, ella frunció su ceño llena de diversión.

—¿Conoces a muchas _Isabellas_?

—No en realidad —respondió haciendo un gesto extraño con su cara—. No conozco a muchas chicas.

Isabella quiso reír, de hecho, quiso soltar una carcajada al recordar cuantas chicas lo rodearon durante las veces que lo observó.

—Bueno, eso no parecía tan real cuando te vi en pasillo rodeado de chicas —murmuro bajando la mirada un poco apenada de sus palabras.

Edward soltó una carcajada y mantuvo una sonrisa llena de diversión.

—Me viste — el chico aseguró sintiéndose un tanto alegre al ser notado por la castaña y aunque ella lo negará él ahora lo sabía.

Ella soltó un bufido, sus ojos resplandecieron con diversión y al final dejo salir una carcajada.

—No quiero subir tu ego.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, los ojos de ambos fundiéndose y haciéndolos reírse uno del otro. Eso era divertido para ellos.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

Ella hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—Bueno, no me caí más de una vez, entablé cierta amistad con una chica llamada Ángela y conocí a muchas chicas atractivas entusiasmadas con un tal Edward Cullen, sobre todo a una tal Jessica Stanley quien lo reclamó cómo suyo —la castaña le resumió su día y con una dulce sonrisa añadió: —Ah, y descubrí que mi _novio_ viene de una familia que vende sustancias ilegales.

Edward rodó los ojos y abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo es qué llegué en boca de todos? —alegó el chico sintiéndose frustrado.

—Está bien, tranquilo. No tienes la culpa de tus perfectos genes —añadió la chica manteniendo un tono dulce y a lo último marcando su sarcasmo.

Edward tomó la mano de su novia de dos años sobre la mesa y la apretó con cariño antes de levantarla y besar sus nudillos. Ella soltó una risita y depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha cómo saludo.

La verdad era que ambos se habían conocido en la preparatoria, gracias al mal equilibrio de la chica ante un piso recién encerado, ella prácticamente le había caído en su pecho y desaparecido en un cerrar de ojos completamente avergonzada.

Luego de eso él la había buscado y cuando la encontró pensó qué salía con Emmett, lo cual los había llevado a una serie de malinterpretaciones hasta que se hizo pública la relación de Emmett con Rosalie Hale. Entonces él la busco nuevamente, se presentó, la invito a una cita (en la cual accidentalmente Edward chocó con la puerta de cristal) y a otras más (llenos de otros accidentes, tropezones y manteles incendiados) hasta que formalizaron su noviazgo.

—¿Lista para ir en casa?

—Absolutamente.

—¿Y mañana sí llegaremos juntos?

—¿Bromeas? —ella empezó a meter todas sus pertenencias en su mochila—. ¿Quieres que Jessica me maté?

—Pero cariño, esto nos beneficiará.

Dijo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el estacionamiento.

—No veo cómo.

—Las chicas dejaran de acosarme y tú alejaras a Mike, porque vi cómo te miró y lo conozco, es un grano en el trasero. Uno muy grande.

—Cuando te conocí, tú eras precisamente un grano en el trasero.

Él le sonrió torcidamente—. Algún día, ellos lo sabrán. Y prefiero que sea mañana.

La chica bufó pero aceptó. Él tenía razón, algún día ellos tenían que saberlo. Más que nada la población femenina de la Universidad. Sobretodo ellas.

* * *

TOC TOC

Sí, bueno. Tal vez no me conozcan, tal vez sí. ¿Quién sabe?

Sólo quería saludarles y darles las gracias por llegar hasta el final del OS, usualmente no escribo OS, últimamente no he escrito mucho y por lo tanto no lo he publicado. Así que gracias por leerlo, espero no les parezca muy simple y desearía que me dejaran un comentario.

Tal vez alguna vez hayan leído algo mío y sabrán que no he actualizado nada en casi dos años (mis razones tengo) por lo que ando perdida. Actualizaré, de hecho, no sé cuándo, pero lo haré. Tenía un grupo en FB pero se borró, lo eliminaron qué sé yo… es por eso que no puedo informar sobre mis avances y esto no debería publicarlo aquí pero por si conocen esas historias creo que es bueno que de mis razones.

En fin. Que tengan un buen fin de semana.

» _Lore Stewart_.


End file.
